


Hopelessly Yours

by LanaLunaLee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaLunaLee/pseuds/LanaLunaLee
Summary: One-Shot of Charbee and their cuteness.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hopelessly Yours

Charlie looked at Bee as he was giving orders to Strongarm and Sideswipe for the day. She loved watching her Autobot husband throwing around orders and being in charge. It was adorable to see him this way when he was so soft towards her. Bee loved Charlie more than anything in the universe and she knew he only had optics for her. Bee finished relaying his orders and smiled as he caught sight of Charlie staring in their direction. Charlie and Bee had been married for three years now but they acted like it was love at first sight.

Others did not understand the prospect of human/cybertronian relationships, but they could not deny the love between the pair. Bee sat the data pad randomly somewhere and quickly made his way towards his wife. Charlie straightened up and smiled as Bee crouched to be closer. “Charlie… I’m sorry I had to leave you alone this morning… but they needed me” Bee said with guilty optics. Charlie smiled softly and laid her palms upon his face. “I understand Bee and besides, you gave me enough attention last night” Charlie replied and laughed as Bee started blushing. Bee brought Charlie closer with his hand and kissed his wife softly. The two were so caught up in each other, that they didn’t notice the others watching. “You think they’ll stop anytime soon?” Sideswipe as with a smirk.

Strongarm rolled her optics at him and walked away to get to work. The others watching continued to watch the two for a while before letting the two have their moment alone. Charlie laughed into his embrace as she could see the others finally leaving. She was never embarrassed to show affection in public, but Bee was shy when it came to it. Though, Bee would say it was because Charlie was his and only his optics should have the honor of seeing her beauty this close. “I love you Charlie…and I want you to know that my spark is forever yours” Bee spoke softly and caressed her cheek. Charlie leaned into his touch and smiled at her husband’s sweet words.

“And my heart only beats for you Bee… until my last breath” Charlie replied and laughed softly when Bees expression changed. Charlie kissed Bee quickly before making her way to Russel and Denny who were watching a movie with Grimlock. She took her seat with them and tried not to laugh as Bee was mumbling after her. He hated when she brought up sad things and her death was never something he wanted to focus on. Bee finally made his way over to them as well and sulkily sat next to his teasing wife. Charlie ignored his pout playfully and knew it was too much fun to make fun of her Autobot.

Charlie sighed as Bee scoot closer and leaned into her. He was never far from her and the was something she adored. “Alright! I love you with everything in my heart and promise I won’t bring up ‘that’ again” Charlie whispered to him. Bee pouted at her words, but it had made him feel a little better. “I guess I forgive you…. maybe” Bee replied. Charlie tried not to laugh as he struggled not to forgive her right away. “Aw, well I guess I’ll have to take that long naked nap alone then” Charlie whispered as she stood up said bye to everyone else and swayed her hips as she made her way to her room. Charlie giggled and stared running as Bee could be heard quickly standing up and following. The rest of the afternoon everyone stayed far away from Charlie’s room as moans filled the air. Everyone knew they shouldn’t interrupt the couple and wasn’t going to take the chance of disturbing the two.


End file.
